paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Horses and Plants go together:Black Moon and Jennifer's pups
Black Moon and Jennifer date for 3 years and then get married,then Jennifer got pregnant and gave birth to two pups,Gray Moon and Robert.Gray Moon wants to be a stable guard like her father and Robert wants to be a police dog like his Uncle Chase. Appearance Gray Moon:Gray Moon is dark gray with lighter gray muzzle,fur tufts,eye brows,neck,chest,belly,legs,and undertail with yellow eyes like her father.Gray Moon wears a dark green collar and when she gets older,her tag has a golden-brown background with on the top,a tiny horse and below it,it says abuser with a"no" sign on both of them and on the bottom,a pair of silver handcuffs. Uniform: Gray Moon wears an animal shelter coat like her father,but it's golden-brown and her pup pack is also golden-brown and a golden-brown police hat with a black rim and the PAW Patrol logo on her hat. Robert:Robert is white like his mother,but has a black muzzle,eye patches,forehead,back of the neck,bottom of his chest,legs up to the knee,shoulders,back,and top of the tail with hazel eyes like his mother.Robert wears a light green collar and when he gets older,his tag has a turquoise background with a sheriff's star on it that has the words sheriff on the star,and he wears Red,White and Blue Fingerlights which represent the colors of the police officers that protect Adventure Bay every day. Uniform: Robert wears a turquoise bullet-proof vest with pockets on the sides and his pup pack is also turquoise and he wears a turquoise police hat with a black rim and the logo of Deaton's PAW Patrol when he is not doing something dangerous,but if he is doing something dangerous,he wears a turquoise helmet with a black rim like his police hat with the logo of Deaton's PAW Patrol on it like his police hat does. Personality Gray Moon:Gray Moon has a combination of both her parent's personalities,she is protective like her father,but is shy toward other wolves and wolf mixes like her mother. Robert:Robert is protective like his father,but he's serious on missions and he's playful when not on missions like his Uncle Chase. Trivia Voice Actors: Robert Young:Jordan Nagai( he played Russell in Up) Teen/Juvenile:Jay Baruchal(he played Hiccup in How To Train A Dragon) Adult:Gerard Butler(he played Stoick in How To Train A Dragon) Gray Moon Young:Elissa Knight(she played EVE in WALL-E) Teen/Juvenile:America Ferrera(she played Astrid in How To Train A Dragon) Adult:Cameron Diaz(she played Princess Fiona in Shrek) Crushes: Gray Moon has a crush on a pup named Scott Robert used to have a crush on a pup named Autumn,but he found out that she was dating a pup named Ash,and he was heartbroken. And then he met a pup named Gelato,and he fell in love with her instantly. Jobs: Robert becomes the police pup of Deaton's PAW Patrol Gray Moon becomes the stableguard pup of the Adventure Bay PAW Patrol Vehicles/Pup Houses: Gray Moon drives a red 2015 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck with a matching Livestock trailer and the cab goes into the pickup truck and so do the wheels making it Gray Moon's Pup House. Robert drives a turquoise version of his Uncle Chase's police cruiser with the following: * A computer that can track fugitives * a radio that he can communicate with Deaton * and a side that comes out of the police cruiser that has a portable jail cell on it. * Pup Packs below Gray Moon * Lasso * Horse Warrant * Halter and Lead Harness * Robert's tools below * Handcuffs * Megaphone * Net Cannon * Tennis Ball Cannon * Jail Keys Random: * Gray Moon has horse power like her father and she can turn into a gray Mustang Thoroughbred mix * Robert as a crush on a Samoyed named Autumn,but doesn't know she has a crush on a Dalmatian named Ashes * Robert and his cousin Ace like to play "spy" together * Gray Moon found out she was a Christian when her father told her that she was a Christian and she doubled checked and she was a Christian